Severus Snape's Roommate
by Chibi Hikari No Yume
Summary: YYHHP Xover . A stray attack lands Youko away from Kurama and the gand at Hogwarts. Koenma knows all about it, but what's really going on?
1. Chapter the None

Duly note this is not my story. It's my friends who had to get rid of his internet connection. He gave it to me. . I did have to edit it a bit, so yeah...

Severus Snape's Roommate- Prologue

Youko Kurama was in a bad mood. No- he was about to spontaneously combust from all the pent-up anger and frustration he was dealing with. Firstly, he was mysteriously either in control of Shuichi's body or had suddenly gained another body or something of the sort. Maybe he was dreaming. Yes, that would explain the strange castle he saw in front of him that was seemingly wandering in and out of his view. In would also explain his pounding headache and the fact that he could feel no pain from his wounds that he knew he had sustained- or Shuichi had sustained in the previous battle he had observed through Shuichi's eyes.

They had been on a mission for Koenma-sama when one of their targets had shouted a strange spell in a foreign tongue and Youko had felt an odd pull at his navel and he had been suddenly transported to this strange place. Or knocked out, you couldn't forget that possibility.

He was simply standing and looking about himself (youkai do _not_ gawk!) when he heard a rustle in the foliage and decided to start up the path to the odd castle. The castle itself appeared to be cobbled together in an uncomfortable way, making it look like it was shifting uneasily on its foundations. To one side of it was a large stadium type thing and a large lake with something below the surface. In another corner of the grounds cages surrounded a slightly squashed hut. There was a path winding through the grounds and a large sign over the gates proclaiming 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'

Youko stared at the strange name as the gates creaked open as if freely animated. He had seen stranger things, so he was not about to question it. As he was treading softly on the trail, checking for traps, an old man emerged from the front doors of the castle. The elderly man had a long white beard and even longer hair topped by a floppy purple nightcap. He was dressed in a rumpled purple nightgown and the moon reflected lazily from his glasses.

"Good evening, good sir. May I ask as to what you are doing at Hogwarts this fine night?" the old man said pleasingly.

"Ah- I am Youko Kurama. I am not quite certain as to what I am doing here. I appear to have come here by accident and am not even totally sure where I am," the fox demon answered.

"And I am Albus Dumbledore, at your service. Might we continue this lovely discussion in my office? If you would follow me?"

"Wait- Mr. Dumbledore, might I ask one question straight off?"

"Aside from that?"

"Yes."

"Very well," the strange man said.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Ah, we are in England, lad."

"England!"

"Yes, England. We are just east of Hogsmeade.

"Damnit!"

"Er… might we go inside now?"

Youko nodded and the awkward duo made their way into the strangest school the youkai had seen. The portraits appeared to move, as did the staircases, the doors, and the walls themselves. He now understood why the castle seemed uncomfortable, what with everything constantly squirming around and all. The demon was quickly lost in the maze-like corridors of the castle and probably would not have been able to give you a straight answer to even the simplest questions of directions, as he could have sworn the entire floor was slowly rotating. They quickly arrived at a gargoyle statue to which this Dumbledore quickly gave a strange password.

They walked up a flight of stairs and Youko gasped at all the _shiny_ things he saw. He barely restrained himself from squealing with joy, as he was sure this would not give his apparent host a good impression of him. Then he saw the portraits hanging on the walls, chattering merrily to one another. Then he noticed two familiar faces. One was Gandalf, from one of Shuichi's movie things. The other was someone he had once abducted in his quest for shiny things. He couldn't quite recall the name, but the picture also recognized him and began screeching in alarm.

"Albus! Why have you invited this thief into your office! He's- he's-"

"Yes, a thief, we've quite covered it, good madam. Though I do prefer the term acquirer of goods, thank you, good miss," Youko interrupted smoothly, "Do not worry though, as I seem to be quite stuck here for at least a little while, I will restrain myself from acquiring any of the items here."

Albus seemed quite amused by this exchange and pulled out a box of some sort of candy.

"Lemon drops, anyone?"


	2. Chapter the First

Severus Snape's Roommate- Chapter the First

After Youko and the Headmaster had chatted a bit, Youko detailing most of his escapades with the Rekai-tantei while glossing over most of his thief lord days. Albus told him about the Wizarding World at large, and Hogwarts in specific. While they were engaged in the lovely art of chit-chat, Assistant Headmaster McGonagall came rushing in hurriedly, her news spilling from her lips.

"Headmaster! Headmaster! The Defense teacher is dead! She was poisoned!"

"Oh my, that is indeed most unfortunate, is it not, Mr. Kurama?" he said, drawing her attention to the befuddled demon in the puffy chair. She gasped when she saw him, then promptly walked out of the Headmaster's office only to return quickly.

"Headmaster," she said in a slight wail, "What- err... Who is that?"

"I would be Youko Kurama, fox demon, and agent of Koenma-sama," the demon said.

"Very... nice to have met you, I'm sure. Now Headmaster, might we return to the subject at hand? As I was saying, it does appear that our resident Potion Master 'accidentally' added an ingredient to one of Ms. Carr's potions to which she was deathly allergic. So, we are down one professor and another is mysteriously happy. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I don't think we can very well take back Lockhart, nor Lupin, and I don't think Moody would be a very good teacher... Hmmm... let us think."

"Mr. Dumbledore? As it seems I have no means of communication with anyone that might be even slightly helpful at the moment, might I take up this job of yours?"

"I don't know that that would be wise in the long run... but as we are in desperate need at the moment, I do believe you are hired, Professor Kurama," the headmaster said decisively.

"But- but Headmaster. you don't know anything about this man. For all you know he's another Quirrel!"

"I don't believe you are hiding any thing under your hair, are you Professor?"

"No..."

"Nor are you under the influence of a strange twisted megalomaniac?"

"No..." _'But I might be one...'_

"Minerva, I do believe he is fine then, don't you?"

"I suppose, Albus."

"I also assure you... Minerva... that no one will be poisoning me anytime soon, thank you very much."

"Oh! I am Minerva McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress here. If you believe you won't be poisoned... I suppose I must indulge you. We now must address the matter of where you will be staying. Do you have any preferences?"

"Hmm... Could I stay with that delightful man who poisoned the previous teacher? He sounds like fun."

"If you wish..."

"Good!"

Among the clouds, Koenma-sama was feeling very pleased with himself. He was even being nice to Ogre. That happens... well, you should know. His fun was interrupted by several frantic messages from various agents that Youko Kurama had mysteriously disappeared. He told them kindly that he was already working on it and returned to his amused laughter and celebration at his one plan that did not seemed to be botched.


	3. Chapter the Second

Severus Snape's Roommate- Chapter the Second

Youko Kurama was once again quite annoyed. The 'assistant headmistress' had dropped him off at the stairs to the dungeons and left him to find his own way to where ever he was to be going.

That had been over an hour ago. He was now completely and utterly lost and he had no hopes of getting back.

'_Hmm... Haven't I already passed that statue... Yeah, I've seen that painting before...'_

It had not, of course, occurred to him to ask one of the pictures for directions, as he was not familiar with the Wizard way of life. He stopped short of yet another booby trap in the floor and growled with the annoyance that very few have ever rivaled. He was about ready to swear that he was going to kill whomever he found next, when he met someone he couldn't very well kill.

Peeves.

"Oh, look here! What do we have here, a foxy boy?"

"Who are you, craven mor- ghost?"

"_I_ am Peeves, ickle teacher. Poltergeist extraordinaire am I."

Pause.

"Look, you perchance give me instructions to a Severus Snape's room?"

"Maybe... but I won't say nothin' if you don't say please."

"Peeves..."

"Say ple-ase!"

"... Please?"

Silence.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I said I was to say nothin' if you said please," the ghost said innocently.

"I'm going to KILL you!"

"Catch me first!"

With this, Peeves promptly flew through one of the walls before the insane youkai could cause him any harm.

The next person Youko came upon was quite shocked at the language the demon was using.


	4. Chapter the Third

Severus Snape's Roommate- Chapter the Fourth

Hogwart's resident Potion Master was deeply disturbed by the figure that greeted him on his way to his dungeon hidey-hole. The 'person' was clad in a strange tunic looking thing, and Snape distantly noted that he had ears and a tail. With difficulty, he retained his blank face while trying to figure out who exactly he was. He seemed to have met Peeves somewhere, but when Severus saw the glint of a concealed weapon in his boot, he immediately drew his wand.

"Confundus! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

Youko looked up perplexedly at Snape and brought his hand up to block the spells. They turned into a glob of bright light, before he brought out a seed and shoved them inside it.

"What might you have just thrown at me?"

Snape, who was gaping openly at the strange display, snapped his mouth shut and hurriedly replied:

"...Spells..."

"Oh... Was I not supposed to catch them?"

"...No..."

"Oops. But they sounded nasty... Was I supposed to let them _hit_ me?"

"...Yes..."

"Hmm... ah well. Oh, could you show me where Severus Snape lives?"

"Sure. I am Severus Snape, so maybe by chance you could tell me what you wanted now?"

"I was told I was to be able to stay with you. I don't think Professor McGonagall trusts me. She seemed to think you would be able to restrain me. I don't think so though. My precious plants wouldn't let you."

"...Um. What exactly do you need a room for?"

"You seem to have killed the Defense teacher..."

"I did not! She should have told me she was allergic to pine nuts before she told me to make a potion based solely on pine nuts!"

"Right then..."

"I suppose we should proceed to my room, Mr...?"

"Youko Kurama, at your service."

"Ah, a Japanese. That explains your... get-up," Severus said as he began the walk to his rooms.

"Get-up?"

"Umm... your tail? And your ears?"

"They don't come off, you know."

"...ah..."


	5. Chapter the Fourth

Severus Snape's Roommate- Chapter the Fourth

After giving Youko Kurama some 'acceptable' clothes, both Severus and Youko walked slowly to the Great Hall for dinner. Severus was briefing Youko on what to expect and Youko was plotting how to use this knowledge to his advantage.

"...And if someone asks you to pull up your left sleeve it would be wise to cooperate and do so, unless, of course, you have something to hide?"

"Erm, to my knowledge there's not anything incriminating on my _arm..._" _'Though in my hair is a different story..."_

"Also, don't pull anything like you did earlier with me, mind. Just dodge, okay?"

"Sure. Remind me again why you are telling me this?"

"So you don't scare everyone in the Hall half to death and back."

"Right then..."

By then, they had reached the Great Hall, and Severus paused to straighten his robes before shoving open the large doors and striding quickly to his seat at the Head table. Youko stood a while longer at the door before gliding smoothly to a seat at the opposite end of the table.

Pandemonium immediately erupted at the appearance of a new Professor, and continued until Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up.

"Excuse me, students?" Instant silence.

"As you have noticed, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as our last one unfortunately well- died. Please welcome Professor Kurama, children."

With that, he sat down and the students immediately began speculating many things, the foremost being whether of not the new professor, new _young_ (snort) professor was single. Most of the female population was hoping devoutly he was.

One female that decidedly was _not_ was a young Ms. Hermione Granger. She, of course, was feeling innately paranoid and quickly began speculating his probable associations. The most obvious was that he had killed Ms. Carr and had been right there when the Headmaster had needed a replacement. This was met by loud disgust by Lavender and Partavi, quiet speculation on part of Harry and Ron, and sigh exasperation from most of the rest of the house.

After dessert was finished and even Ron was finished gorging himself, Dumbledore dismissed them and Hermione hurried to catch up to the new teacher. He seemed to be heading down to the dungeons, so she took a few shortcuts she had picked up from Ron and the twins and found herself running right into this Professor Kurama. She struck up a conversation and Youko was internally laughing at her none-too concealed attempt to see his forearm.

Eventually, he was fed up, (Yeah, after like three seconds.) and simply rolled up his sleeves to the elbow. Ms. Granger visibly relaxed and excused herself. Youko graciously accepted her leave and continued on to the dungeons. He was once again confronted by a curious student, this time one Draco Malfoy.

"So, who might you be? Not another Mudblood, I do hope," he said snobbishly.

"I don't believe so, young...?" Youko said impatiently.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Youko appeared to be restraining himself from laughing at the obvious shadowing of a 'Mudblood' actor. (One to many movies with Shuichi, I think.)

"Ah. Might I return to my quarters?"

Malfoy had noticed his bare arms.

"My father knows someone who could make you great, you know? Real great. Remembered forever great."

"I think not, upstart. I prefer working solo, thank you." With that, he turned and walked away swiftly. Malfoy shrugged and walked to the Slytherin dorms to report the obvious turn-down.

This might just be a war.


	6. Chapter the Fifth

Severus Snape's Roommate- Chapter the Fifth

Youko surveyed his class with chagrin. They seemed to know very little of the supposed curriculum that Dumbledore said they should know from their supposed five years at the school Hogwarts. He was now extremely uncertain they would grasp his lesson, as it was quite puzzle some.

He gently set down his roll sheet and sat at his desk. Internally, he was cursing what ever genius gave him sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins first thing on a Monday morning. As he had walked in, two students had been engaged in what they seemed to think was mortal combat. At least, one of them did. The young Malfoy was the one who seemed to be using his all and failing miserably, while the other, who he later gathered was a Mr. Potter, seemed to not even be trying. He had stood there uncomfortable for a moment pondering what to do. Then a student spoke up, Ms. Granger, he thought.

"_Densaugeo," Potter said calmly. Malfoy threw his hand quickly to his face to hide the rapidly emerging teeth. He managed to get off one more spell._

"_Petrificus totalus!"_

_Potter stepped aside neatly and cast the disarming spell, grabbing Malfoy's wand out of mid air and reversing the tooth magnifier spell in one efficient movement. _

_Youko stood there blankly for a moment. _

"_What is the general means of punishment, Ms..."_

"_Granger, sir. Generally you give them detentions, Professor, but-"_

"_That will be enough, Ms. Granger. Detention, both of you. I'll notify you of the time later. Take your seats, children, so we might begin." _

_They all sat down grudgingly, the green-shirted ones sitting as far away from the red-shirted ones as possible. Mr. Malfoy was glaring at his defeater, who had yet to have returned his wand. Mr. Potter sat there indifferently, paying rapt attention to the new Professor._

He now was trying to formulate a plan as to where to begin in his lesson. As the students were getting restless, he decided to start from the beginning and see where he got. He stood abruptly and began to pace.

"Now class, whether you are aware or not, there are actually three divisions among the worlds. The first is the Human or Mortal world as it might be called, where we all live- Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"So you're saying we live in the same world as the Muggles?"

"Isn't that kind of obvious, boy? I mean, there's no distinction non-Magical and definitely none like the ones separating the other realms. Now, as I was saying, there is also a spirit world of sorts. Dead souls go there, across the River Styx. The 'gods,' I suppose, of the universe reside there, as do the other higher deities, including the 'Grim Reapers.' Really, that's not to accurate a name as the majority of them are nothing if not cheerful... but that's another story. The third is the world of demons. This world is the most heavily guarded and today we will be learning of it's residents. Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What's it like? Are there many powerful people there? Could you go there to test your self?"

"You could, Mr. Potter, yes, but it probably not be too wise. Yes, the inhabitants are very powerful, and it's not fun place to be. A venture there is not something to be considered lightly. Might I inquire why you might wish to go there?"

"I wish to train, Professor. You've heard of Voldemort- oh shut up you," he said in response to the gasps of his classmates, "Anyway, you've heard of Voldemort, have you not? No? Hmm... he's kind of the big bad wolf of the moment. He's horrible, absolutely terrifying. None of the kids here really know what he's capable of, 'cept maybe Neville, and Malfoy and a couple others. And even they've never been to one of his 'games.' Apparently, as the Daily Prophet puts it, 'Harry Potter is the only hope in the fight against You-Know-Who,'" he said mockingly. His eyes were shadowed by thousands of horrid memories, but he shook his head quickly and became once again carefree and young.

"Ah. A seventeen year old boy is the only hope? Again? Someone up there's really slipping. No offense, of course, Koenma, but honestly? Well, as I appear to be able to assist you in this, see me after class, both about you're detention and this venture, alright?"

Mr. Potter nodded impassively as one of his classmates rose his hand carefully.

"Yes, Mr...?"

"Finnegan. You sound like you know these things first hand."

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Finnegan, I do."

After all, being on the wrong side of the law often gives you the clearest picture.


	7. Chapter the Sixth

Okay- first, many apologies. I think I've said this, but the first five chapters are not mine. I was trying to redo them because the person that wrote them was not a big Harry Potter fan, but more of a YYH person, and I gave up.I personally, am not flawless in my YYH facts and such. I am a fan, I just never get to watch it any more. Also, I don't have his notes or anything, so I'm making it up as I go along. I don't have a clue what's going to happen, and I'm more worried about making this seem correct from both fandoms. Bleh, long AN. Here's the long awaited story:

Severus Snape's Roommate- Chapter the Sixth

Youko had a headache. Actually, he had two headaches. One was named Harry Potter, the other Draco Malfoy. He couldn't get them to shut up. Koenma knew why, but the wouldn't shut up. They had been kept after class for dueling in class, but Yoko had yet to figure out what a detention was, or how you give them.

"Children. Shut up," he said, his voice quiet and his face serious. They both closed their mouths and Yoko was relieved that they were smart enough to finally shut up. He was worried that they were like Kuwabara, who wouldn't take a hint if it slapped him in the face.

"Now. You-" he said, pointing at Draco- "Are going to tell me what a detention entails."

Draco gulped and said, "Usually, a detention is assigned my a teacher and the matter is referred to their head of House. The actual detention varies. It could be manual labor or writing lines or something of the sort."

"Right. Now, you're in Slytherin, correct?" Yoko said, and Draco nodded.

"Okay- your head of house is Snape, correct?"

Draco nodded.

"Very good. I won't even have to find him," Yoko said, "You may go- Drake? Dragon?"

"Draco, sir."

"Right."

As Draco turned and left, Yoko studied the remaining boy.

"Now, you've got a problem, correct?"

He nodded.

"And you want to go to the demon world to sort it out?"

Another nod.

"You don't know what you're asking."

Shrug.

"Look, I can't get you into demon world. I could give you some extra training, but you won't like it."

Sour look, but nod.

"My powers and yours both originate from the same source, what you would call you're energy wells. I'll never be able to use a wand, but you should be able to at least mimic some things I can do. I've been talking with Professor Snape, and he's got some theories. Actually, your name came up when we were talking. He really doesn't hate you as it seems."

Shrug.

"Please talk. At least tell me what happened with Mr. Malfoy there," Yoko said, unnerved by the silence.

"He was just Malfoy being Malfoy. He insulted someone recently dead, and I over reacted. I need to show more restraint. Also, I had a question. Do the Gryffindors seem up to par on their Defense? I might be restarting a Defense Club so I need to know if you think it necessary."

"The ones in the red were fine. I'm worried about the green ones though. I take it they weren't in your club?"

"The Slytherins were not, last year. They will be this year."

"Ah. Well, I'll talk to the Headmaster about the training and- oh, who's your head of House?"

"Professor McGonagall."

"The cat?"

"Er- the cat," Harry said and walked out of the room, hurrying to his next class.

Yoko slid off his desk and opened the door to admit he next class. It was first years, of the blue and yellow houses. Absently, Youko noted he couldn't recall the name of the houses. The class was quite annoying, as they were all in fear of him, and some of the blue ones wouldn't stop asking him questions about his tail and such. In retrospect, he couldn't believe the first class hadn't mentioned them, but they seemed used to that sort of thing.

After the class was over, only one person was seriously injured by the hex they were learning, a Hufflepuff, he learned. He had a break before lunch, so he decided to seek out Dumbledore.

TBC

More soon, I swear! Don't kill me!


End file.
